Jerry Springer Show: My Family Are Out of Control!
by kurupt'd
Summary: Piper can't stand it any longer. The fighting has got to STOP so she drags the gang to see Jerry. (Rating may change.)


AN: Hello peoples! Please keep in mind, that this story is set AFTER season 6, with nothing from season 7, as I'm in Australia and we haven't seen season 7 yet : (  
  
Anyway, please don't flame, like a total idiot and just says "Ure story is fukin shit!" actually try and TELL ME what it is with this story that you don't like and I might try and change it a little!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Jerry Springer:  
  
My Family Are Out of Control!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The music starts.  
  
"JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!" chants the audience.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the eight wonder of the world, Jerry Springer!" booms the loudspeaker.  
  
Jerry runs on to the stage and the crowd goes wild, screaming.  
  
Finally, the crowd settles down, and Jerry begins to speak.  
  
"My guest today, say that they're families have gone TOO far. Please welcome, Piper Halliwell!" Jerry says and gestures towards a chair on the stage.  
  
Piper fidgets uncofortably as Jerry explains her situation.  
  
"Piper says that her family have gone TOO far, and can never come to an understanding. How bad is it Piper?"  
  
Piper moves around in her seat before she begins.  
  
"It's terrible Jerry, they've fought, bickered, and even tried to kill each other," she begins.  
  
"We've had times when no one in the family was talking to each other. It's terrible!" says Piper.  
  
Jerry looks at one of the cameras and frowns.  
  
"And how often does this happen?" he asks.  
  
Piper rolls her eyes.  
  
"The question should be 'How often DOESN'T it happen?'" Piper laughs.  
  
The audience erupts in laughter.  
  
Piper blushes slightly.  
  
Piper tugs at her black leather jacket as Jerry chuckled.  
  
"Yes well," Piper begins. "We have some issues to sort out, and..." she trailed off.  
  
Jerry looked at the camera.  
  
"Piper's sister, Pheobe will be out on stage, right after this!" he said and pointed at the camera.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Backstage, Pheobe sat in a large room with blue and green walls and a black leather couch. There was a small dark cherry wood coffee table in he middle of the room with seven cups full of coffee. Around the room on different chairs and couches sat Pheobe, Paige, baby Wyatt and Leo.  
  
Paige sighed for the millionth time and sipper her coffee.  
  
"Tell me AGAIN Leo, why is it that we're here?" she asked slighly annoyed.  
  
Pheobe sighed and picked up her cup. She nursed it in her hands and looked at the large painting hanging in the room.  
  
She had been staring at it for the whole half hour they had been in the room. She was still confused as to why it was in this room. The bright walls and and dark coloured furniture didn't really seem to match the picture.  
  
It was obviosly painted, Phoebe could tell that much. There was a pine forest with spots of sunlight shining through. It looked like a happy place to be. Deffinetly better than the room she was in, she decided.  
  
Leo cradled his son, Wyatt and looked up at Paige. His gold Elders' robe clashing with the rooms interior.  
  
"Paige, let's admit, we have problems, and all that Piper wants to do is try and solve them," he answered calmly.  
  
"Yeh," Paige answered deffinetly annoyed. "I get THAT, but why did she have to drag us here, THE JERRY SPRINGER SHOW?!" she demanded.  
  
"Paige," Leo put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. It's just a TV show. You'll be okay."  
  
"NO I WON'T!" she yelled and got up, pushing Leo's hand away.  
  
She began pacing the room.  
  
She walked around the coffee table again, and again.  
  
Finally, she reached in to her jeans pocket and retrieved a lollipop. She unwrapped it and shoved it in her mouth.  
  
Paige sat down and smiled.  
  
"Sugar.."  
  
Suddenly, the group hear a loud voice say "Pheobe Halliwell, you may now enter the stage. I repteat Phoebe Halliwell, on the stage." The loudspeaker finished and static was heard for several seconds before there was silence.  
  
Phoebe got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"I'll see you guys out there," she said and waved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
What do you people think?  
  
I repeat, don't flame and not actually say WHAT pissed you off. Let's face it, that's pretty damn pointless.  
  
And, I didn't say this before, but the rating is this high because it's the Jerry Springer and there WILL be swearing and 'Adul Themes'. 


End file.
